Ya, aku percaya
by Uchiha Shira Aoryuu
Summary: Kau mau peri cinta?" tanya Sasuke. "Hah?" "Mau atau tidak!" "Err.. memangnya kau bisa memberikannya untukku?" tanya Naruto. 1shoot, spec 4 valentine.. repew ya..


Gyaaaa!!!!! Shira coba-coba buat bikin oneshoot special valentine, nih!!!!('_')d

Mohon bantuannya..

**Disclaimer: **yang bikin Naruto dan kawan2..

**Warning:** masih kacau.. karena bikinnya deadline..

**Pairing:** masih Sasunaru..

Shirakus present..

Terererererererertt……

Oneshoot

(happy bread:])

* * *

**Ya, aku percaya..**

* * *

Semilir angin di pagi hari yang berbeda. Sangat sejuk dihirup oleh para pemuda yang sedang bergelora. Tampak terlihat oleh mereka para peri cinta sedang menari bahagia di kolong langit. Seolah menunjukkan kalau inilah hari kemerdekaan bagi para pemabuk cinta.

"Ah! Berlebihan banget, sih!! Di langit gak ada apa-apa kok!!" protes seorang pemuda pirang dari halaman rumahnya, sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus menggerutu sambil mengutuki hari ini.

"Kenapa hari bodoh kayak begini pake dirayain, sih?!" ocehnya.

"Apalagi,, SEUMUR HIDUPKU SAMPAI DETIK INI AKU BELUM PERNAH DAPAT COKELAT VALENTINE!!!" teriaknya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti orang gila, Naruto!" muncul seseorang dari arah belakang pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Kau senang, kan?! Iya, kan!!"

"Huh! Itu takdirmu, terima saja!" jawabnya sinis sambil mengibaskan rambut herbal essencesnya.

"Ghaaa!!! Awas kau, Neji!!"

"O, ohayou.. Na, Naruto-kun.." terdengar sapaan seorang gadis manis berambut blonde panjang. Rona merah selalu saja muncul di wajahnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata! Gimana?? Tahun ini kau bisa memberiku cokelat??" Tanya Naruto sambil melompat-lompat kecil disamping gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"A, ano.. go, gom-men-na-sai.. sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu.." Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya sambil menatap Neji yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"GYAAAA!!!! Kembalikan cokelatku, Neji!! Itu untukku!!" Naruto murka.

"Sudah ku bakar." Jawab Neji sambil terus berjalan.

"Tapi itu dari Hinata untukku.." ratap Naruto.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan orang sepertimu mendapat cokelat dari Hinata."

"Dasar!! Kupotong rambutmu nanti!! Hinata! Sepupumu itu akan kubunuh! Tolong izinkan aku!" Naruto berlari mengejar Neji.

"Na, Naruto-kun.." Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop.

**Di sekolah**

Gerbang sekolah..

"Kiba-kun!! Tolong terima cokelatku, ya!"

Depan loker..

"Shikamaru, cukup dengan hanya memakan cokelat buatanku saja, kok! Tidak merepotkan, kan??"

Taman depan sekolah..

"Cokelatku ini bentuknya serangga loh.."

Bawah tangga..

"Cokelat yang penuh cinta, Gaara.."

Sepanjang lorong sekolah..

"Terima, ya!" , "Ini untukmu.." , "Mau, ya.."

"_Gyaaa!! Aku bisa gila!!!"_ batin Naruto.

"Hiks,, hanya di hari bodoh ini, setiap aku berjalan 5 langkah terjadi peristiwa serah terima cokelat.." ratap Naruto.

"Dan hanya aku saja remaja di dunia ini yang tidak mendapat cokelat.." sedihnya. Naruto berjalan lunglai ke arah kelasnya dan segera menggeser pintu kelasnya.

Greek!

"KYAAAA!!! UCHIHA-SAMA!! TERIMA COKELAT INI, YAAAA……!!!"

Wuusssh!

Naruto nyaris terhempas dengan gelombang teriakkan para siswi kelasnya yang maha dahsyat.

"Gila! Frekuensinya lebih dahsyat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.. Ini jelas lebih berbahaya daripada diluar sana.." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Permisi… aku mau duduk.. tolong beri jalan.." Naruto berusaha untuk menerobos gunungan siswi barbar di depannya, tapi tak bisa. Gunungan siswi barbar itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto nyaris tenggelam dan terinjak-injak.

"Ugh! Hei, sakit! Jangan mendor- Tolong! Auw! Sasuke!!"

Grep!

Aneh. Walaupun Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk menabrak lantai dan terinjak-injak, tapi dia tak merasakan apapun. Semua jadi tenang, hening, dan sepi. Lalu kemana suara ricuh ria para siswi barbar itu?? Naruto yang penasaran pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya.

"Sa, Sasuke.." Naruto agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mau tidak mau semburat merah dan rasa panas menjalar di wajahnya. Para siswi barbar tak bersuara, tak bergerak, dan tak berkedip melihat pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Karena saat ini Sasuke sedang menahan tubuh Naruto yang hamper menyentuh lantai dengan kedua tangannya tepat di punggung Naruto. Yah, secara tidak langsung wajah mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan.

Siiiiiiing-

"KYAAAAAA!!!"

**Pulang sekolah**

"Ghaaa!!! Kau menyebalkan, teme!!" protes Naruto pada orang yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku?" tanyanya dengan tampang stoic.

"Re, refleks!" walau mencoba mengelak, wajah Naruto tetap saja memerah.

"Huh! Lain kali kalau mau mengadakan jumpa pers diluar kelas, dong! Masa' tiap tahun seperti itu?! Tapi tahun ini yang terparah!!!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Lalu kalau bisa, terimalah cokelat mereka! Walaupun kau tidak suka makanan manis.."

"Tidak."

"Ugh! Mereka kasihan, tau! Pahamilah sedikit perasaan mereka!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ghaaa!!! Kau tidak sadar apa?! Betapa aku ingin sekali menerima cokelat dari para gadis itu di hari ini!!"

"Lalu?"

"Sayangnya aku belum pernah sekalipun!!"

"Ucapanmu tidak penting." singkat Sasuke.

Jleb!

"Yah.. mungkin untuk orang yang selalu dicintai sepertimu, itu adalah hal sepele.." Naruto mengelus dadanya yang tertusuk –panah ucapan- Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau itu disukai oleh para gadis di sekolah kita, tahu! Sedangkan aku, tidak sama sekali.."

"Dapat pikiran dari mana?"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu! Tidak ada yang memberiku cokelat atau ucapan sekalipun! Mungkin orang yang sayang denganku hanya paman Iruka.."

Sasuke diam, tidak bicara atau menusuk Naruto dengan ucapan mautnya. Untuk saat ini, dia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam. Suatu perasaan yang bahkan dia sendiri takut untuk merasakannya.

"……… kau merasa begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia lalu merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu yang diambilnya dari tas.

"Eh? Ini apa?" Naruto agak ragu menerimanya.

"Cokelat, dobe."

Wajah Naruto _blushing_ seketika. Bisa dia rasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ma, makasih.. tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merahnya.

"Baka dobe! Tanya saja dirimu sendiri!" Sasuke membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto agak berpikir sebentar. Lalu tanpa diberi aba-aba, seluruh wajahnya yang berwarna tan bercampur dengan warna merah padam.

Diperhatikannya cokelat itu oleh Naruto. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat namanya terukir manis dengan tinta merah di bagian belakang bungkus cokelat itu.

"_Namaku..? jangan-jangan, teme memang sudah berniat memberikan cokelat ini padaku.."_ wajah Naruto tambah merah.

"Ini.. khusus untukku??"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke, dia tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"A, aku makan, ya.." ucap Naruto grogi.

Sasuke pun kembali bersikap biasa setelah dia berhasil menghilangkan warna merah di pipinya. Tapi sayangnya, setelah dia melihat ekspresi Naruto barusan, rona merahnya muncul kembali hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"_Ka, kawaii.._" batin Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya masih sibuk menghilangkan semburat merah dan rasa panas yang menutupi wajah mereka. Dan Naruto selesai lebih cepat daripada Sasuke. (emang lomba?)

"Teme, kau percaya peri cinta?" tanya Naruto.

"…… Ya."

"Wah! Aku tidak percaya seorang Uchiha bisa percaya hal konyol begitu..!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak sama sekali!" tegas Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"……… bagiku, cinta itu palsu."

Membelalaklah mata Sasuke mendengar jawaban Naruto. Dia tidak percaya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum hangat, sangat membenci….. cinta?

"Apa karena tidak ada yang pernah memberimu cokelat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan! Lagipula cokelat yang sedang ku makan ini dari siapa?!" ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah..."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Dia sedikit merasa prihatin dengan perasaan Naruto yang tidak percaya cinta. Sasuke yakin, inilah sifat lain dari seorang Naruto yang kesehariannya di sekolah selalu tertawa dan bertingkah bodoh. Sisi lain dari orang yang sangat Sasuke cintai untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Tapi nyatanya, orang yang telah memberinya cinta itu malah sangat membenci cinta. Sasuke jadi merasa ketakutan.

"_Ketakutan.. Aku tahu, hatinya pasti masih tertutupi oleh rasa takut dan keyakinan diri yang salah.._" pikir Sasuke.

"Kau mau peri cinta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Mau atau tidak?!"

"Err… memang kau bisa memberikannya untukku??" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah langit seolah sedang menangkap sesuatu di udara.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Peri cinta."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, dobe!"

Naruto jadi gentar juga dalam mempertahankan keyakinannya. Untuk membuktikan ucapan Sasuke, dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan kepalanya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Perhatikan baik-baik." pinta Sasuke.

Naruto semakin melototkan matanya di depan tangan Sasuke.

Set!

………..

**Naruto's pov**

"Perhatikan baik-baik." ucap teme.

Kubulatkan saja mataku untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Saat ini aku benar-benar percaya ucapan teme bahwa dia sedang menggenggam peri cinta. Tapi tidak sampai sedetik, tangannya yang mengepal malah menarik daguku ke arah wajahnya. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku melihat kedua mata onyxnya tertutup rapat. Terlihat dekat sekali dengan mataku. Kurasakan hidungnya sedikit bersentuhan dengan hidungku. Dan di bagian bibir, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan.. basah? Sesuatu itu terus saja menempel di bibirku, tanpa jeda dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Aku yang masih berfikir, tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang putih pucat. Tanpa sadar, aku malah terus menatap wajah dan mata onyxnya yang masih tertutup sempurna. Dan sepertinya, aku malah menikmati keadaan ini. Tanpa kusuruh, mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya. Untuk beberapa lama, aku masih memejamkan mataku dan menikmati sesuatu yang lembut dan basah itu bermain dengan bibirku. Sesaat kemudian, kurasakan lidah Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam mulutku.

APA?! LIDAH?!!

Bruk!

Aku mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga sampai dia terduduk di jalanan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme?!"

Dia berusaha bangkit lalu membersihkan celananya yang kotor.

"Itu peri cinta untukmu.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menutupi mulutku dengan punggung tanganku. Rona merah dan rasa panas mulai kurasakan memenuhi wajahku.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau memang berniat ngerjain aku, kan?! bentakku.

"Tidak. Peri cinta itu sudah masuk dalam tubuhmu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia menemukan hatimu yang hampa cinta itu, lalu dia akan menusukkan panah cintaku tepat di sana." ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Dia bilang apa tadi? Panah cintanya? Jadi, jadi, teme.. menyukaiku?? Bagaimana ini?? Mukaku pasti sudah merah dengan sempurna! Tapi kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini mendengar ucapannya barusan? Apa aku,, sudah menyukainya??

"Sudah, dobe. Ayo pulang!" ucapnya DATAR padaku. Enak sekali dia! Habis mengucapkan hal yang sampai membuatku panik begini, dia malah santai-santai begitu!

"Kutunggu jawabanmu besok.." ucapnya lagi. Entah kenapa, aku malah merasa senang mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Perasaanku seolah berkata 'ternyata dia tidak main-main denganku..'. Aku tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tan ku.

"_Ternyata, ada orang yang mencintaiku.."_

**End Naruto's pov**

**Keesokkan harinya**

"Na, Naruto-kun.. I, ini cokelat un, untukmu.. maaf, baru kuberikan se-karang.." ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan sekotak cokelat ke Naruto yang baru tiba di kursinya.

"Makasiiih Hinataaaaa…!!" balas Naruto.

"Jangan senang dulu, Naruto! Hinata memaksaku!" ucap Neji dari kursinya.

"Bweee!!" Naruto meledek Neji dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Woe, Naruto! Ini kuberikan sebagian cokelatku! Gigiku sakit makan cokelat terus.."

"Kiba.. makasih…!" Naruto terharu dengan kebaikan teman-temannya itu.

"Sebenarnya Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino bahkan ssstt… Neji juga menyisihkan cokelat ini untukmu.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Sou.. ka?? Hiks,, Terima kasih, teman-teman… kalian ba-"

"Dobe, ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Glek! Temee…"

Para siswa dan siswi hanya saling bertatapan memberi tanda. Terutama mereka yang sudah berpengalaman, mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru.." ucap lelaki berambut merah hati sambil menatap sepupu Hinata yang sedang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Sepertinya.."

**#$%^&*(??)**

**Di balkon sekolah**

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"Emm… aku tidak membencimu, teme.." jawab Naruto.

"Jadi.. aku ditolak?"

"……. Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu kalau mereka tahu kau berpacaran denganku??"

"Mereka tidak akan apa-apa."

"Emm… tahu dari mana?"

"Mereka tahu kok, Neji dan Gaara berpacaran. Tapi gadis-gadis itu tetap mengejar-ngejar mereka berdua."

"Hah?"

"Shikamaru dan Kiba, mereka tetap dapat banyak cokelat walaupun semua tahu kalau mereka sudah berpacaran hampir setahun penuh."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei dan Obito-sensei, mereka masih sering dapat surat cinta dari para murid. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran sejak SMP dulu."

Krikk..krikk..krikk..

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh.." pinta Naruto.

"Itu benar, dobe."

"Tahu dari mana??"

"Mereka hanya menunjukkan kemesraannya setelah pulang sekolah. Sedangkan kau, langsung melesat pulang bahkan ketika bel masih berbunyi."

"Ja, jadi.."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan perasaannya.

"A, aishiteru yo.."

Grep!

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Dia bahagia karena sang peri cinta telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Sekarang, kekasihnya kini memiliki dan merasakan cinta yang bahkan dulu sangat ia tidak percaya.

"Cintaku tidak palsu.." bisik Sasuke.

"Hn… terima kasih karena telah memberiku peri cinta.." Naruto membalas pelukkan Sasuke lebih erat.

"Kau percaya peri cinta?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku percaya.."

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**Shiraland**

Gimana fic oneshoot shira? Masih kacau ya?? Hehehe.. apalagi bagian kissu itu, shira nano-nano rasanyaa…!!! Ada seneng, ada parno, ada ngeri, dan macam-macam deh..

Dan ini pertama kalinya shira bikin cerita yang ada kissunya, alias..

INI FIRST TIME SHIRA BIKIN KISSU!!!!

Maaf ya, shira gak punya bayangan sama sekali tentang hal begituan..

Tapi shira harap gak jelek-jelek banget ficnya..

Tentang cerita shira yang "The end of this story", masih shira lanjutin kok.. reader tunggu aja ya, kelanjutannya.. shira banyak tugas jadi masalah fic agak shira kesampingkan dulu..

OSH!! Makasih udah bacaaa….(^O^)d


End file.
